Sin Explicaciones
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Lime/Lemmon] Como dijo Sirius a Harry, Nadie se espero que una mañana Lily y James, enemigos naturales, llegaran tomados de la mano decretando que salían juntos, sin mas, sin dar ninguna explicación.


**.SIN EXPLICACIONES.**

.-Oh, ¿es enserio? Pensé que bromeabas, Black

.-Pero mi dulce Sussan, ¿de aquí a cuando yo bromeo?

.-Yo diría, de aquí a cuando tu eres sincero

.-Señoritas, señoritas, no se pongan en mi contra, Bella, Sussan, he sido honesto con ustedes toda la vida

.-Aja, y somos las reinas de Barcelona e Inglaterra

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Que vida tan tranquila se vivía en Hogwarts, aun cuando había un horror fuera de esos muros, siempre podían disfrutar una suave velada en la sala principal del Gran Salón con un poco de ponche y frutillas. Todo gracias al mejor mago de los últimos tiempos; Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió al entrar al salón, encontrarse a esos jóvenes reunidos alrededor del fuego riendo y disfrutando, le recordaba que aun había esperanza. Se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, los cuales le miraron sorprendidos.

.-Siento interrumpir, muchachos, pero pasan de las diez, a sus dormitorios, ahora

Quejas fue la respuesta audaz que recibió. Arqueo la ceja severamente y examino al sequito que se encontraba ahí. Encabezado por James Potter, un joven de cabello azabache travieso y revoltoso, que abrazaba posesivamente a la jovencita de Ravenclaw, Catherin Perkins. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew sentados en el suelo, agazapados unos sobre otros, mientras que las otras chicas, Sussan March, Arabella Figgs y Lily Evans disfrutaban la calidez de los sillones que ahí habían.

.-No discutan, sino están en diez minutos en sus dormitorios, les quitare diez puntos a cada uno

.-Uy, muy mal para ustedes, chicos-Perkins rio divertida-Setenta puntos es mucho

.-Fastidiosa-le contesto James que beso suavemente sus labios

Sin dejar de platicar, se encaminaron a sus dormitorios, entre bromas, James aseguro encontrarles en su sala común, era obvio que tendría que llevar a su novia a las puertas de la suya. Sirius le resto importancia y siguió bromeando, haciendo reír a todos con sus comentarios.

Estaban ya en su último año, y varias cosas habían cambiado, no solo la apariencia era notable, la actitud de todos estaba más relajada y madura. La verdadera sorpresa eran los revoltosos Sirius y James, que se comportaban de una manera más decente, si bien no habían terminado con las bromas del todo, eran más conscientes que tenían casi diecisiete años y la vida comenzaba ya.

.-Veo que a Potter le llego muy duro el amor-la rubia río un poco-Ya era hora que madurara

.-Pero si siempre he sido maduro-escucharon detrás de ellos-Solo no tenían ojos para verlo

.-Disculpa, Potter-Marsh sonrió-No note tu madurez cuando le bajabas los pantalones a Snape porque estabas aburrido

.-Eso es otra cosa, no importa

.-Oye, ¿Estas listo para mañana?-Sirius abrazo a su amigo gustoso-Quizá vallamos al pueblo a festejar

.-Tengo planes con Cathy, pero veremos que hacer

.-Esa niña te ha domado,_ Cornamenta_-Lupin sonrió cansado-Eso es amor de verdad

.-Hoy les digo, que ella, es la chica

Se despidieron de las chicas, subiendo a su dormitorio entre bromas y risas, dejando a las chicas solas en la sala común. Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de Lily Evans, la cual recibió un abrazo por su amiga rubia.

.-No te preocupes, quizás no dura

.-Que curioso que siempre le quise, pero ahora que le daría una oportunidad, esta con alguien más, es injusto ¿no?

.-Bueno-Arabella se acomodo su largo cabello-Le negaste durante mucho tiempo, es obvio que se encontrara a alguien mas

.-Ni modo-se encogió los hombros-Pero al menos somos amigos

.-Como tu y Sanpe

.-Eso es otra cosa, a dormir ahora

En la mañana, los de Gryffindor esperaban con paciencia a que bajara su compañero favorito, deseosos de felicitar al azabache por su cumpleaños, preparados con confeti y serpentinas. Lily, si de por si era guapa, ahora se lució poniéndose un hermoso moño verde botella que hacía juego con sus ojos, no era muy conocido que la joven se amarrara el cabello, por lo que llamaba la atención más que lo acostumbrado.

.-¿Quieres un cumplido de Potter, Lily?-Sussan volvió a abrazar a su amiga-Porque estas sexy

.-No es eso-volvió a encogerse los hombros-Solo quiero estar presentable para los maestros

.-Aja

Al escuchar el barullo tan cotidiano por parte de los Merodeadores, se prepararon para la felicitación grupal, apenas el azabache puso un pie en la sala le tiraron confeti y serpentina en la cara, las palmadas y abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

.-Felicidades, James-Lily sonrió-Ya era hora que crecieras

.-Solo eres tres meses mayor que yo, Lily

.-Y que no se te olvide, James Potter

.-Tampoco se me olvida que estas muy hermosa Lily Evans

Un rubor ataco sus mejillas, solo sonrió apenada y le dio un suave abrazo, algo bastante prudente para ser su cumpleaños. Antes de separarse, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando al azabache sorprendido.

.-Tu regalo-le guiño un ojo-Muchos morirían por ello

.-Eso es seguro-le sonrió-Gracias por el honor, Lily

Después de las siguientes felicitaciones, el día curso normal, durante el desayuno Catherin se abalanzo a James dejándolo en el suelo, dándole de besos emocionada, Lily tuvo que retener la cara de asco mientras los demás reían nerviosos. Pasada la tarde, se canceló un clase, haciendo que pudieran disfrutar dos horas enteras antes de un examen en la última clase, justo antes de la cena.

.-¿Vamos a robar algo en la cocina para celebrar?-Sirius y sus instintos vandálicos

.-Luego, voy con Catherin-James sonrió como un idiota-Quedamos mas tarde, pero unas horas antes será mejor, le alegrara verme

.-Corre entonces-Lily busco ser amable a su pesar-Ve por ella, _Cornamenta_

En otras circunstancias y otras personas, esas dos horas libres podrían utilizarla en descansar, lamentablemente Lily Evans estaba ahí, por lo que apenas James se retiro, los llevo a todos a rastras a la biblioteca para ponerse al corriente, aclarar dudas y llenarse de conocimiento, que más que eso, se morían de sueño.

.-No se como nos volvimos amigos-se quejo Sirius después de la primera hora-Eres muy aburrida

.-Quizá-Lily le miro arrogante-También soy Premio Anual, ¿recuerdas?

.-Y prefecta-termino Lupin que miraba un libro de encantamientos

.-Cállate, prefecto estrella-eso sonó a gruñido al parecer de todos

.-¿Puedes creer que sea una zorra absoluta esa Perkins? No puedo creer que James no se diera cuenta antes

Dos chicas entraron a la biblioteca, sentándose muy cerca de ellos, y ese comentario hizo que los seis pusieran atención a lo que decían ya que su amigo había salido en la conversación.

.-No me lo puedo creer-la otra chica rubia tomo un libro cercano-¿En serio le es infiel a James?

.-¡Claro que si!-la morocha imito a su compañera-Desde siempre, solo que se le ve tan feliz que nadie le dice nada

.-No me lo puedo creer, tiene la dicha de ser la novia de James Potter y se va con otros

.-No es todo querida-bajo un poco mas la voz-Al parecer, Jordan es su amante desde hace meses

.-¿Ella no es…..?

.-Si serás tonta, a cada rato desaparece con Jordan y regresan muy agitados

.-Pobre James

.-De hecho, hace rato los vi irse a la sala oeste, se veían muy cariñositos

De pronto, un sonido sordo se escucho, asustando a todos en la mesa. Sirius se había caído con todo y silla de la mera impresión de lo que habían escuchado, las jovencitas notaron la presencia de ellos y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, sus comentarios no eran para ser escuchados por los mejores amigos de James Potter, con la mayor rapidez, aquellas chicas se retiraron del lugar rápidamente.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el ambiente. Miraron como Sirius volvía a su posición normal, siendo ayudado por Remus. Se miraron algo preocupados.

.-Un momento-Arabella se levanto de golpe-¿Acaso no fue James a ver a Catherin hace rato?

Un balde de agua cayo sobre ellos, de inmediato decidieron ir a buscarle, no sin antes marcar un plan, Arabella y Sussan buscarían información sobre el supuesto romance, mientras que Remus y Petter irían a la sala oeste, Sirius y Lily regresarían a la sala común por si acaso.

Lamentablemente, no todos tuvieron suerte, las jovencitas descubrieron que mientras no estaba con James, se retiraba con un tal Jordan de su misma casa, para después divertirse con un Slytherin de nombre Roman Hecus. En definitiva, una zorra cualquiera. Remus y Petter se encontraron con la incomoda situación de ver a la novia de su mejor amigo en actividades bastante subidas de tono con un hombre moreno y fornido, pero al no ser notados por ellos, siguieron en lo suyo. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

Sirius subió la escaleras hacía el dormitorio, seguido por Lily, que estaba muy ansiosa por esa situación. Casi no tenía mucho en común con Sirius, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en partirle la cara a esa Perkins. Al llegar al dormitorio, vieron a James sentado en su cama, con la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas.

No pintaba nada bien.

.-Déjenme solo, ¿si?-James sonaba muy lúgubre

.-Hermano, cuanto lo siento

.-No quiero tu lastima-les miro fijamente-Todos sabían que era una zorra menos yo, vaya regalo, gracias por decirme, ¡idiotas!

.-No sabíamos nada-se defendió Sirius, sabía que su amigo estaba herido, pero no era razón para insultarle

.-¿Y que hacen aquí entonces? Mirándome con esa lástima que me enferma

.-Escuchamos unas chicas hablar, dijeron algo sobre la sala oeste, y decidimos buscarte

.-Bueno, me encontraron, ahora, ¡largo!

En silencio, los dos bajaron, soltaron un suspiro cansado. No esperaban eso. Sirius se ofreció a avisarle a los demás sobre James, incitando a Lily a que hablara con él. Ella se negó rotundamente, ¿Qué podría decirle para que se sintiera mejor? Si ni una buena relación familiar tenia con su hermana, mucho menos sabría que decir con un corazón roto.

.-Él te quiere, te escuchara, además-tosió un poco-Es más cómodo desahogarse con una dama que con un igual

Lily suspiro cansada después de ver a Sirius irse, miro con desgano las escaleras. ¿Desahogarse? Conociéndose y sabiendo su historial, terminarían lanzándose maleficios y objetos antes de que expresara algún sentimiento. En fin, a mal paso darle presa, acomodo su cabello y tomo valor para enfrentar a la fiera lastimada de su amor platónico.

.-Vete

.-Que amigable

.-Solo vete

.-No es bueno estar solo

.-¿Qué eres sorda, mujer? He dicho vete

Caso omiso al comentario. Se sentó a su lado, escucho un gruñido de molestia, pero no llego el reclamo en realidad.

.-Deberías llorar

.-¿Eres mi madre?

.-La mía siempre decía que le hacía bien al alma-se encogió los hombros-Llorar por desamor calma un poco el dolor

.-¿Lo has hecho?

.-Muchas veces

.-Mentirosa

.-El chico que quiero no me quiere, tiene novia, o tenia novia, ya no sé, pero no se fija en mi

.-Es imposible-miro a la joven-Eres hermosa, solo un idiota diría que no

.-¿Esto es sobre mi o sobre ti?

.-No sé, tú sacaste el tema

.-Yo solo quería que lloraras

Silencio. Espantoso silencio abrumador. La joven no tuvo intención alguna de ver a su amigo destrozado, por ello entro y se sentó sin verle si quiera, ni en ese momento había dado un vistazo al azabache, sabía que si iba a llorar, lo mejor era que no le viera.

Un suave sollozo. Lo estaba sacando, eso era bueno, pero ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le tomaba la mano? ¿Se iba? ¿Le decía algo? No, en definitiva ella no era una mujer de muchas palabras.

.-Soy un idiota, me dio tantas señales y no las vi-otro sollozo-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

.-No eres idiota, el amor confunde, eso es todo

.-Nadie va a quererme

.-Andas negativo

.-Quizás soy tan malo como me decían

.-¿Quiénes?

.-Snape y tú

.-Tonterías

.-Nadie va a quererme de verdad, soy un estúpido

Ahora si, Lily volteo a verle. Encorvado, con los ojos llorosos, los lentes empañados, los puños cerrados y las orejas rojas. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, tenía que hacer algo. Sin pensarlo, se volteo un poco para tomar el rostro del azabache y obligarle a que la mirara.

.-Eres un estúpido-le sonrió dulcemente-Pero no significa que nadie te quiera

.-Me mintió en la cara

.-Eres bueno

.-Mentira

.-Eres bueno-repitió mientras secaba esas lagrimas-Eres guapo, inteligente, ingenioso, también eres divertido. Tienes todo el paquete completo, James, solo que ella no lo vio

.-Eres hermosa

.-No tienes que halagarme, eso lo hago yo

.-No, es en serio, no es broma-James puso una mano en su mejilla-Siempre eres linda, pero cuando te amarras el cabello, estas divina, como una diosa

.-Exagerado

.-¿Quién es el idiota?-la chica arqueo una ceja confundida por la pregunta-Ese idiota que te ha ignorado, le partiré la cara

.-Eres tan tierno, James

.-En serio lo haré, despreciar a Lily Evans es un pecado.

.-Estamos hablando de ti

.-Entonces, habla de mi, Lily-cerro los ojos-Te escucho

Esto tampoco pintaba bien. Eso lo sabía Lily, pero verle tan indefenso, tan vulnerable. No podría resistirse.

.-Eres guapo-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Dulce-otro beso en la nariz-Tierno-uno en la frente-Amable-otro cerca del ojo-Simpatico-otro beso en su cara-Eres James Potter

Quizá fue el momento, o realmente se aprovecho de la oportunidad, pero Lily le regalo un beso en los labios, tan casto e inocente como se lo dan los niños pequeños. Lily miro a James, el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados, suavemente, la chica poso sus labios en los del azabache, esta vez, el beso fue correspondido, suavemente, unos cuantos roces dulces.

Se separaron un poco, se miraron unos momentos. En silencio. Lily quito los lentes de James, dejándolos en la mesita de noche, con cariño tomo sus mejillas para besar sus parpados con dulzura, que se encontraban algo húmedos por las lágrimas anteriores.

.-Es tu cumpleaños-siguió besando su rostro-Sería una pena perdernos esas cervezas de mantequilla

.-Eres hermosa-la joven detuvo sus cariños para verle-Siempre lo he pensado

.-No es muy galante cortejar a alguien cuando te han dejado-sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de James-Es algo descortés

.-Entonces, no deberías ser tan bonita, así no te cortejaría-también tomo la mejilla de la pelirroja-Desconsiderada

Después de una mirada rápida, un nuevo beso se hizo presente, apasionado y desesperado, cada quien exploraba la boca del otro, sus manos no se quedaron quietas, comenzando a acariciar el otro cuerpo sobre la ropa, un roce suave y superficial, tan excitante. Sin esperar, se quitaron mutuamente las túnicas, con un empujón suave, James dejo abajo a la pelirroja, sin parar los besos apasionados, pego su cuerpo lo más que pudo mientras seguía pasando sus manos por la silueta de la joven.

Poco a poco, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, las chaquetas, las corbatas, las camisas, la falda y el pantalón, dejándolos en ropa interior. Los besos y caricias se hicieron presentes, mordiscos y arañazos por las sensaciones. James bajo por el largo y hermoso cuello de la pelirroja, dejando algunas marquitas a su paso. Jadeos y suspiros salían de la boca de Lily, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Pronto, la necesidad de sentirse totalmente piel con piel, James bajo sus manos a la espalda de la chica con la intensión de quitarle el sujetador, pero un temblor involuntario en sus manos logro que Lily sonriera con ternura.

.-¿Nervioso, Potter?

.-Es mi primera vez-suspiro-No te burles

.-También la mía, no te burles

El sujetador poco a poco fue retirado, recibiendo varios besos y caricias en sus senos. Suspiro profundamente, podía sentir como James la estrujaba suavemente, le lamía y succionaba sus pezones, una sensación bastante placentera, haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Una mano traviesa bajo a sus pantaletas, acariciando su intimidad con suavidad, dio un salto involuntario pero no empujo a James, simplemente acaricio su espalda desnuda mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación placentera del momento.

.-No….-ahora si se removió incomoda al sentir como la mano de James se colaba dentro de su ropa interior

.-Tranquila-le beso suavemente-Disfruta

La chica se sonrojo al máximo, al sentir esos dedos moverse sobre su intimidad, ni ella misma se había tocado en esa zona por lo que sentía raro, algunos gemidos salieron de su boca, James estaba dando su máximo a su ver, mordisqueando su cuello con pasión, estrujando sus senos con una mano mientras la otra estaba ocupada con su parte intima, aunque moría de vergüenza, se sentía en la gloría.

Dejando su labor, James despojo a Lily de su ultima prenda, teniendo la visión mas erótica y sexy de toda su vida. Se relamió los labios con deseo al notar a la bellísima mujer que se encontraba en su cama, sin preguntar, se agacho poniendo las piernas de Lily en su espalda para probar ese dulce paraíso.

.-No, James, espera…

Siendo ignorada, James lamio esa intimidad gustoso, logrando sacar gemidos y jadeos de su, ahora, mujer. Lily no sabía que hacer, la vergüenza era superada por el placer, no podía evitar retorcerse por las sensaciones tan abrumadoras, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir un dedo intruso en su interior. Un segundo dedo lo acompaño, y no se hizo esperar el tercero. Eso era una probada de cielo, James realmente sabía cómo combinar esa traviesa lengua con sus expertos dedos, empujando suavemente logrando un vaivén que la enloquecía.

James se deleitaba con el sabor, se excitaba con los gemidos y el deseo incrementaba. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer suya a esa mujer sino enloquecería. Se puso a la altura de la pelirroja, le beso con pasión juntando sus lenguas en el proceso, se acomodo entre sus piernas y se preparó para lo que venía.

Sin parar de besarla, tomo su miembro erecto listo para la acción, entrelazo una mano con la pelirroja mientras que la otra se sujetaba en la cabecera de la cama. De una sola embestida, se abrió paso en el interior de Lily, que ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir la intrusión, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por su rostro. Su virginidad se había ido en menos de dos segundos.

El azabache rego una serie de besos cortos en su rostro, esperando con todo su temple a que la pelirroja se acostumbrara a él. Pasado un tiempo considerado, comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, empujando fuerte para entrar más profundo. Lily soltó unos gemidos, sintiendo que el dolor pasaba para dejarle una sensación cosquilleante y nueva. Con la mano libre, ya que la otra seguía entrelazada con la de James, abrazo al azabache por el cuello, apretando con sus piernas las caderas de este.

Las embestidas se hicieron paulatinamente más rápidas, gemían sin control e intercambiaban besos y caricias donde hubiera piel disponible. Les faltaba el aire, y el sudor se hizo presente, Lily comenzó a mover sus caderas al compas de las embestidas del azabache, comenzó a rasguñar su espalda sintiendo ciertos espasmos recorrer su cuerpo.

Lily cerro los ojos con fuerza arqueando la espalda, sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer su ser, le mareo tanto que vio luces de colores entre la negrura, se extendió la sensación placentera al sentir a James empujar un poco más, un gemido salió de su boca, de golpe, sintió una ultima embestida, fuerte y profunda, así como un temblor por parte del azabache junto con un gruñido gruteral por su parte. Él también había llegado al climax.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, cayeron rendidos, aun con las manos entrelazadas se miraron, con una sonrisa se dieron un último beso, tan tranquilo y suave, muy parecido a los primeros, unas caricias suaves acompañaron el momento romántico. Con cuidado, James se recostó a su lado, acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja, entre más besos, acerco a Lily a su cuerpo, las caricias continuaron, hasta que los dos quedaron dormidos.

Lily fue la primera en despertar, sintiéndose desorientada al ver unas cortinas poco familiares, de pronto, las imágenes le llegaron de golpe mareándola, percatándose de su estado desnudo de su cuerpo, al querer incorporarse, un brazo posesivo le impidió moverse, volteó algo asombrada para encontrarse el rostro durmiente de James.

Sonrió dulcemente y acaricio sus mejillas, logrando que despertará, se miraron un momento, intercambiaron una sonrisa y el beso se hizo presente.

.-¿Es tarde?

.-Ah saber-la pelirroja encogió sus hombros-Quizás estas a tiempo de festejar tu cumpleaños

.-¿Vienes?

.-No gracias-se incorporo-Estoy algo cansada

James también se incorporó, besándole el hombro con cariño, a lo que Lily sonrió. Otro beso dulce en los labios.

.-¿Sería impropio pedirte que salgamos?

.-Muy impropio-un beso rápido-Feliz cumpleaños

Ante la atenta mirada del azabache, Lily se puso su ropa de nueva, no lo hizo con sutileza o de manera sexy, simplemente se vistió como acostumbraba. Noto con gusto que la habitación seguía vacía y por el horario, estaría terminando la cena apenas, dándole tiempo de regresar a su dormitorio. Al acomodarse su cabello después de ponerse la túnica, estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando James la sostuvo de la muñeca.

.-Es lo más sexy y sensual que he visto en mi vida-la pelirroja arqueo la ceja-Piénsalo, ¿si?

.-Quizás-se encogió los hombros y salió del dormitorio

Pero que día tan loco. Sin pensarlo, fue a su dormitorio, se volvió a quitar la ropa y se recostó en su cama. Nuevamente las imágenes azotaron su mente, y la vergüenza se hizo presente. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Tuviste suerte?

Lily no pudo evitar saltar al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de su mejor amiga, la rubia Marsh, pero busco la manera de verse tranquila.

.-¿Con que?

.-No te hagas, estuviste el resto de la tarde con James, ¿Le animaste?

.-No lo sé-miro a su amiga con una sonrisa-Quizás le ayudo mi compañía, no me dijo nada en concreto

.-En fin, vámonos a desayunar, muero de hambre

.-¿Fueron con los Merodeadores?

.-No, es cosa de hombres-Arabela acomodo su cabello-Si hubieras ido, también nosotras, pero al llegar después de la cena estabas muy dormida

.-Ya veo

Al bajar, se encontraron con los cuatro amigos inseparables, riendo y bromeando. Al verlas, Sirius les hizo unas señas indicando que las estaban esperando, después de saludarse y bromear, comenzaron a caminar, hasta que James tomo a Lily de la muñeca indicando que le esperara, su mejor amiga noto la situación y prácticamente entre ella y Arabella sacaron a Remus, Sirius y Peter.

.-¿Lo pensaste?

.-En realidad eres tan idiota-Lily hizo una mueca de enojo-Acabas de romper con la otra

.-E hice el amor contigo

Un vuelco al corazón. No espero esa respuesta, quizás sus sentimientos habían sido escuchados.

.-Es inapropiado

.-Siempre me has gustado, siempre lo has sabido

.-Nos dirán de cosas

.-¿De aquí a cuando te importa lo que diga la gente? Solo estaremos juntos y ya, no tenemos que explicar nada

.-Insensible

.-Me gustas-dio un paso adelante

.-Idiota-Lily dio dos pasos hacia atrás

.-Me encantas-se acercó peligrosamente

.-No seas un niño

.-Irónico cuando me hiciste hombre anoche

.-Desvergonzado

.-Te quiero, Lily

Topo con la pared, siendo acorralada por esa mirada intensa. Poco a poco se fue acercando James con la firme intención de besar a la joven. Quizá no era tan malo lo que proponía el azabache, era su último año, su última oportunidad. Un golpe certero a la mejilla, dejando al Potter desorientado.

.-¿Pero que….?

Sin decir nada, Lily beso a James con pasión, haciendo que olvidara el golpe anterior.

.-Sin explicaciones, Potter

.-Sin explicaciones, Evans

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, tomados de la mano, algo nerviosos, pero seguros de su decisión. Quizás no había sido la mejor forma de empezar algo, pero viendo sus antecedentes, no podía ser de otra forma, cariñosos no eran precisamente, justo antes de entrar, se miraron por última vez con una sonrisa, y sin importar la cara de asombro de todos, se sentaron con orgullo en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin soltarse nunca de las manos.

.-¿Y eso?-Sirius arqueo una ceja no muy convencido

.-Desde hoy, Lily y yo estamos juntos, no hay más

Se miraron todos confundidos, pero no dijeron nada, sin malicia en sus actos, James y Lily se dieron un beso muy casto y rápido, ignorando por completo los gritos de enojo de algún lugar. Lily no pregunto, pero seguramente James había arreglado todo con la chica Perkins. Tranquilamente desayunaron, bromeando como siempre y divirtiéndose. Estaba segura que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Pero lo que más le agradaba, es que con James había sido su primera vez, y esperaba vivir más primeras veces con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, bueno, ando oxidada con Harry Potter, pero amo esta pareja de verdad. Y se me ocurrió sin mas, jajajaja espero que les haya gustado y que alguien haya leído todo. Les mando un saludo y muchas gracias por leer. :3


End file.
